User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive13
RE:Questions Ok, I fogive you. Also, I think that the new user thought that this wiki was inactive or something like that and that's why he created all those pages. 10:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :He must have not looked at the main page or the Recent Activity/changes, because they both show there has been much activity. 14:49, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm thinking the reason he created all these templates is because that is the norm on his main Wiki. 15:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanksgiving 2012 Hope you have a good thanksgiving too! -- 15:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yhanks Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! It doesn't matter that it was late. I'm just glad so many of you remembered! 17:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Bet you're happy. Did you see the blog? =D 23:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC) What's this about? Ummm...? What is the purpose of this? 15:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, I mean why is there music in the video? What does "I got a feeling" have to do with Nitrome? 15:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::We probably shouldn't use videos that have music playing in them like that. It only takes about 10 seconds to create a walkthrough of that level, and 5 minutes more to upload it. From now on try to not upload videos that have usic playing in the background. 16:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. I will upload a play-through of that level to replace the current one. RE:Seriously Um, I didn't realize I recorded all that long of the begining slide... I can fix thet (I am assuming that's what you meant by "Seriously?"). 23:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I redid it, but I just haven't uploaded it to Youtube yet. 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Careful, Random, Careful. community:Forum:Should_IPs_sign_posts? SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 07:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know I pretended to be a stranger, but oh well. Trying to protect the wiki... SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 07:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Random, I'll rather discuss this with you here in private, away from the public eye at community wiki. The reason why I became very worried was because the information which you provided to the "pulic" has the potential to implicate. Based on the information given, Nitrome Wiki potentially has been implicated in the incident and the phobia, attention has been drawn to the victim's talk page(even though they may not know it, they might follow the link there and figure out for themselves) and Bluefire may be implicated. Especially when one is the victim, all the more we should protect his identity. It is okay to cite examples to let them know the issue, but try '''not' to pinpoint. Be especially careful of links which may implicate users. Unwanted incidents can happen anywhere, anytime, but we ourselves can take precautions. ::Maybe it would be better to say it this way. On one of the wikis on which I am a frequent contributor... users remove signatures with IP address out of fear that... The same point can be put across, without specific citations of evidence. The others can tell you are serious and earnest, because of the effort you spend in explaining your purpose and your rationale. ::No, of course the question should not be removed, it is a very valid question. ::Both of us are part of the wiki community, both of us feel a sense of belonging and we care for the others on this wiki. That is the reason why we do what we do... SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 10:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Random... nope... what you did was not in any way silly. Many times, we tend to think along just a few dimensions and neglect the rest, just a fault of human thinking I guess. I'll continue following the forum. I am not perfect either. I could learn how to communicate more clearly and succinctly. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 16:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (No subject) Thank you so much Random Story Keeper. Wait, I heard about this HAX0R on Flipline Wiki called Dr. Thugamonics (Mohammed) he's using illegal IP changers and I was so freaking worried that he was gonna hack my profile so I created another one, called The Bad Ice Creams and created a petition to stop him but Jyles and Radio are inactive. I'm busy with information for UK Singles Chart Wiki (containing a few week-by-week positions), which is the wiki I own. Anyways, RSK. (pause for 10 seconds) I LIKE TRAINS!!! (train runs over me) Havemeforty (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:NoWalkthrough remade That looks much better than what I did (as you can probably see, my vocabulary it insanely low). Also, would there be any spot where it would be possible to place ''You can provide a better walkthrough by adding tips on how to complete the level? -- 13:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Forum:The WIP problem#Motion for Closure Thank you for your dedicated participation in this forum. It looks like we can come to a resolution now. Passing time. Let's solve this problem! SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 19:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really. What I wanted to add told people that you could also offer tips on how to complete the level. Mutiny for example, one could provide a few tips on strategies you could perform. Same goes for BC Bow Contest. That's what I wanted to add, as this could help along with a video showing the layout of the level. -- 13:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Two player It is necessary to have two players to complete the game, some rooms cannot be completed without a second player. I'll give examples: FR16.png|How in the world do you complete this one without a second player? FR9.png|I got so stumped on how to complete this with one player, I just settled with two QFR22.png|I think I know how this one works. You fire a ladder and cause it to twist, then, when on the part of the ladder above the gem, you create a vertical ladder...right? QFR23.png|I realized this could be completed without the crate, but I found using a second player was easier than using a destructible crate I am confounded on how you complete the first and second picture with only a single player. Is it possible you can explain on the article how to complete the puzzles with only one player? Because I don't know how to. -- 13:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) File:CC.PNG Excuse me Random, but who was in the image for ? I'm going this user box so I need to know what was there. | |}} }} Or maybe, I could replace it with one of these: AustinMusic.png JustinPhoto.png GW Kapowski In-Game.png GW Kapowski Thumbs.png BoyKnight.png AustinPhoto.png What do you think? -Frostyflytrap (talk) 05:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Music BTW, I found some music that you might like. It's from a pixel game that has a low chance of being Pixel Loved because it's for download. 0'Brothers OST 1 - Overworld 0'Brothers OST 2 - Inside 0'Brothers OST 3 - Castle 0'Brothers OST 4 - Glitches 0'Brothers OST 5 - Inside 8-bit The music is great! (Should I have put that in some kind of template for this space to be smaller?) -Frostyflytrap (talk) 05:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :With the video policy, these videos cannot be uploaded to the wiki. 13:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh wait, so i'm really uploading these files into the wiki's memory? Sorry about that. I think I saw AustinCarterForever do that that's why I did this too. ::: I love this Sig! 14:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is currently no video policy in place, so Frosty is allowed to keep them for now. Alternatively, the YouTube extension can be used for embedding personal videos. 06:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good catch Random. Hmm, is it in our article on Pixel Love yet? SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 16:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No, there is no video policy on Pixel Love yet. 21:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Halloween! I didn't noticed about the contest, and I was very busy this week and the past one, but I'll try to make a background/special logo/something more. :D 13:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The video problem Hello RSK. Remember the blog post at which I declared war on the Video Module? How I eventually was persuaded to not hate it? Well, you also remember how all videos unrelated to Nitrome would have to be deleted? Well, it's been close to a week since the matter was spoken about, and I think it should be wrapped up now and placed in the policy. So, how much longer must we wait in order to put into the policy "You can only upload videos relating to Nitrome"? -- 23:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (No subject) eh random! guess who i am....... Aquagirlflower (talk) 19:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :xD I think it start with "'s'" and finishes with "'ister'"! LOL 19:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ello random. can u guess who i am? :D Aquagirlflower (talk) 19:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Template:FeaturedArticle Hi R&om, I remember it was you who brought up the issue of featuring a spoiler article at Nitrome:Featured_Article/Archive_1#Giant_spike_ball. You mentioned how it would make a bad impression for a visitor to go to a featured article only to be greeted with a spoiler javascript cover. That was why the featuring of the article was delayed. I think that we should state it clearly using a bold header that Giant Spike Ball is a spoiler article at Template:FeaturedArticle. That would resolve the issue of the above surprise. Upon clicking the link, a visitor would then see the javascript cover to confirm their choice. Yes, just like that, a header. '''SPOILER ARTICLE' A small little solution can go a long way... SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 16:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :if you want to keep the aesthetic appeal of the main page, maybe you can use a table(think signatures) to decorate the Spoiler header. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 01:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) The logo is done! After a brainstorm on the chat, the logo has been finished! http://i1067.photobucket.com/albums/u433/Santi-Zapo/CalaturnHalloween-1.png 19:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Of course! It will be finished soon. 09:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I had already started work on it. :( 11:36, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I asked you and you didn't answer me. Anyway, show me what you've done if you want. 12:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Wussap Yeap, I was away for some time, but when I saw Flightless I decided to keep editing. Something which I'm seeming to forgot how to do, by the way. 22:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I did it! Thanks Random-storykeeper! (I correctly spelled out your entire name!) I actually managed to do it! Thanks for your tip you posted on my talk page. I couldn't have done it without you! Ayernam (talk) 23:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nice work Hi RSK! Thanks for your tips. I really like your Bandicam video, and I agree with you- the program name is not blocking nor huge. Screencast-O-Matic's program name leaves a bigger space where it could be filled with mor of Nitrome's awesome pixel art! I think I'll try Bandicam if I ever make a walkthrough in the future. Thanks again! (And by the way, don't you just love Flightless's music? It's so mysterious and catchy at the same time- I love it! :) ) Ayernam (talk) 01:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Articles_with_empty_infobox_sections Neither, Template:BoxMiss should have the category coded properly into it so that it is added when the template is added. -- 01:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi Random story-keeper! Ayernam here! I wrote this message because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for helping me with various things around the wiki, and for being there when I needed help. I also enjoyed our conversations in the chat! Well, that's my little note. Hope you have a great day! Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 22:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello RSK! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). Seeing as you started the capitalization project, and decapatilized words on a lot of pages, I thought maybe you'd like to join. As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 19:58, October 27, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Community-corner Hi Random, could you also add a message on the new WIP rule we passed a week ago? The others do not seem well informed about it, and it would be considerate to ensure that our community knows. Thank you =) SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 11:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Featured Article ''Spoiler Article I'm adding it to the main page now. Hope it looks much more presentable. =) SQhi•'''(talk)Lucky 62k edit! 15:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Background Yes! That would be cool! Go ahead and apply it to this wiki! :D 12:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Updated version: http://nitromefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Touchy_BG.png. Added Touchy logo and more Nitrome Nitrome things. 03:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :I can apply it to the background right now. Neutronized is giving me a hard enough time with Ghosts Stole My Puppy as it is. 03:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Whoops Hi RSK! While editing the Nitrome page, I realized how you and Ayernam got offended by my use of the word sloppy. Well, this selected word I thought wouldn't offend anyone, but it turns out it did. What I referred to as "sloppy" was placing a picture relating to Glassworks in a section unrelated to Glassworks. Because of this, some people may not see the Nitrome reference, or wonder "What's that doing there"? Although most people who would have played Glassworks would've seen this person, it didn't look good to have a picture of something Glassworks, in the wrong section, and without a caption. That's all. Didn't mean to offend anyone. -- 21:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi RSK! I just wanted to say sorry for keeping that WIP on Method 2 for Gimp active for well over a week. I had planned to add pictures to it for a while, but I never really got the time to. Anyway, thanks for giving me that impetus to get to work when you removed the WIP. Bye! -- 15:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The Level 2 Header Oh. It was some time ago when I encountered a strange bug on the wiki. When I did not have a level 2 header on a page, level 3 headers gets changed to level 2 headers and so on. I don't know if that issue still exists. I would have preferred to leave out the level 2 header too. Random, perhaps you can try removing it. If nothing happens, let's just keep it off the page =] SQhi•'(talk)2000 edits 17:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever RE: JPEG Image Ah, yes, thank you RSK. That image was indeed a JPEG that had its extension changed tp PNG. Unfortunately, most of the images that I took of the endings of games were in the JPEG format, as I had completed most Nitrome games before I even knew of the wiki, let alone of the different formats of images. I have tried my best to retake those images in PNG format, although I, obviously, seem to have missed a few. I will try to get the ending for Rubble Trouble Tokyo again, this time in a PNG format. Thanks for pointing that one out, RSK. Oh, and yes, I do use Snipping Tool, and I have recently discovered the check box in the options window that lets you decide whether or not you want to keep the border. So you may notice that some of the images I upload have borders and some do not. (And if you really scrutinize them, you may notice that some have red borders and some have blue- just a little trivia right there for you. :D In fact, you can use that to figure out how old the image is- blue are the oldest, red are next, and no border means they are recent. Awesome, right? :D) So, that's pretty much it. If you happen to find any other compressed images, just let me know please. I will be happy to upload new ones. Thanks! -- 20:31, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Conditionals Hi RSK! It's me again. I have a question that has been pestering me for weeks, ever since I first learned more about coding in HTML. This question also came back to me when you mentioned in the comments of one of my most recent blog posts, "What's your favorite color?" about the userbox inverting the color of the text, depending on the color of the background. Anyway, the questions is, is there a way to code conditionals in HTML? I have looked it up, but did not really get any satisfactory results. I know how to code conditionals in Visual Basic (If x, Then x, Else x), but not in any other programming languages. So is there a way? I think it would be really awesome if there were, especially when regarding the possibilities of use in userboxes. -- 23:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Thank you RSK! Parser functions are so awesome! And you're right, they are quite like conditionals. Conditionals are statements in a program that declare a mathematical operation or expression as an IF statement. For example, IF 1 > 0, as stated in the parser function page, or IF x = 2. Next comes the first output- the THEN statement. This is the output that occurs if the IF statement is TRUE. After that is the ELSE statement. This output occurs oif the IF statement is FALSE. (Both instances are an example of a Boolean- a true or false statement. Named after Charles Boole, the great mathematician.) So, all together, a basic conditional would look like this: IF x = 2 THEN MsgBox("Correct") ELSE MsgBox("Incorrect") (Of course, that's just the coding in Visual Basic. MsgBoxes are simply pop up boxes that display certain words or numbers when you program them to, by the way.) Conditionals are really useful in programming, as you can code outputs that are not actually used in the overall output of the program. When I think of conditionals, I always think of those simple "adventure" games, where the computer asks you, Where would you like to go?, then gives you choices, and depending on what you choose, a certain result occurs. Parser functions seem to be exactly like that! I can't wait to see what they do and actually use them. Once again, thank you! -- 00:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Moving Associated Talk Pages Hi Random, I had been noticing ongoing deletions of orphaned talk pages, which are talk pages which are separated from the parent pages. At the same time, I have recently realised that you have not moved associated talk page when you move pages. Random, please do move the talk page together! This is because it documents discussions for the page of interest, and may even include the discussion for the page move which may potentially be overturned. Also, I think we do have to be careful of the deletion of talk pages. They are documentation, as stated above. I do wonder about the potential hurdles of reuniting the talk pages with their parent pages at this moment. SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 15:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:He + pictures Cuboy is he because he has the word "boy" in his name. Took me a long time to figure this out. Button 1 is the highest up button, button 2 is the lowest button. Button 2 is underneath button 1, to the bottom right of button 1. Button 1 is above button 2, button 2 to the upper left of button 1. -- 00:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Really! I was literally just about to add the One Button Bob advertisement picture (I took a Snipping Tool capture and everything) to the Advertisements page, when I looked at the recent edits and saw you beat me to it! It's happening over here too! :D -- 22:23, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Random =) Hi Random, haven't seen you in a while. Has something been keeping you up? Welcome back. Thank you for fixing the Unnamed template, I must have missed the closing tag. Random, if you could spare the time, could we have a private chat sometime? I do wonder when does the winter holidays start in the West. Right now I am currently having my winter holiday. See you around. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 08:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module RE:MediaWiki:RelatedVideosGlobalList MediaWiki:Related-videos-tally Hi Random, I'm approaching you since you seem to be the most involved with the Related Videos modules. Firstly, I would like to update you that I have added Swindler 2 Trailer and Touchy release for Android into the module. Secondly, I was wondering if the Rubble Trouble Tokyo, Test Subject and Silly Sausage videos are too far behind to be featured. I was also wondering if we should name the module ''Previews and Featured Videos. I feel that it more aptly reflects the videos in the module. SQhi•(talk)Diamond 08:40, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, the video module needs to be updated more often. I think that for simplicity's sake, we should just say Featured Videos. The videos say Preview on most of them, so I think the viewers will be able to know what's going on. 21:07, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Unsuitable Videos Well, I guess I'm the only one who hates videos with music/talking in them. I think we should use the template also on pages, sort of as a warning that the video has sound in it. Also, how will anyone know a video needs replacing if there is no template for it on the game page? The template is there to encourage users to replace the video. Also, I think Template:US needs renaming, as it seems that only I can understand what it's for. -- 01:53, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't archive your page! Don't you want to beat Tiny Castle Guy in the biggest Talk Page contest? Don't you want your viewers to experience the excitement of 30 minute lags? The breathtaking, page-closing excitement all viewers will eventually experience when you don't archive your talk page? He's after you... Listen to me very carefully, if you want to archive your page. To archive, press this button. Courtesy of... -- 02:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Di I offend you? Hi RSK! The above messages I wrote down were meant to be funny. However, I think I may have offended you (you haven't come back since!). Sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to. You have my sincere apologies. -- 01:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC)